panefandomcom-20200223-history
The Furites
The Furites were the indigenous people of Furoh. They existed and mysteriously disappeared well before the arrival of the Founders. Very little is known about them. Any RPer can use their history in plotlines, so long as mods are informed and relevant info is added to this Wiki. History From the times of settlement up to the modern era, people have come across artifacts and ruins that point to a precursor people that lived hundreds (if not thousands) of years ago. Most of the findings point to a timeline that started 500 years prior to the founding, though it’s possible earlier artifacts still exist. Culture From what little scientists could gather from manuscripts, the Furites had a pokemon-centered culture. They believed that nature was controlled by pokemon, devoting temples to “appease” them. Some hypothesized that the rituals done at these temples may have been used to summon legendary pokemon to change the season, bring rain, and even predict the future. Legendary pokemon were not the only ones the Furites admired. Artifacts suggest that they believed all pokemon were sacred. This affected everything from diet to clothing (both plant-based). Artifacts and Ruins Locations The Carello Mural Among the remnants of ceramic pots, explorers found a mural depicting a human child joining hands with a charmander. The background consisted of people and pokemon alike celebrating and playing instruments. The mural itself is made of broken pieces of colored ceramic tiles, cemented together to form the image. Though there are a few pieces of tile missing, there is enough present to provide a small window into the past. Historians concluded that this must be some sort of coming of age ceremony, not too different from the modern tradition of giving young trainers their first pokemon. They also deduced from the toga-like clothing, plates of fruits and vegetables (and lack of meat), and general merriment what life was like in that period. Currently, the mural is on display in the Gigarte Art Museum. Remnants of the Earth Temple The remnants of a fallen wall are all that remain of a great temple off the northern coast of Furoh. Artifacts around the area point to a temple dedicated to the continent pokemon, Groudon. Nothing found indicates any sign of destruction or other event that caused the disappearance of the temple.'' '' The Temples of the Regis During the events of Pokecon at Starfall Field, an underground world was uncovered in which several shrines dedicated to the four Golem Pokemon were uncovered.Three of the temples represent an element: rock, steel, or ice. Within these temples are puzzles and pokemon related to these elements, some quite deadly if one is not careful. Strangely, the Regis are not found; it is rumored they are responsible for changing the puzzles around. The last temple, Temple Gigas, is rather unknown. No one has explored the catacombs out of fear of the army of goletts and golurk that patrol the temple. Most visitors remain in the main room to bear witness to the dormant form of Regigigas sitting in his throne. Groudon Shrine The rest of the Earth Temple has recently been uncovered in the Underground. Among the features are a Groudon head serving as the doorway, leading into a room used to store offerings. On the wall was a diorama of four panels that depicted a story of how the shrine was split in two: ''The first panel depicted a temple under a couple of clouds, with stick people carved around it. The engraving of Groudon lay peacefully below the temple. The second panel showed the people sacrificing a mareep, angering the Groudon. The third panel, set below the first, depicted the temple sinking into the ground below. Things appeared to have been set right in the fourth panel, where the people offer up crops and other items from the earth to please the eruption pokemon and keep the land fertile. '' The rest of the shrine was submerged underwater due to an incident with raiders. It's unknown whether there's more to discover under the water. Marowak Graveyard Near Lenoilia are the ancient Furite burial grounds. Since their discovery, the area has been used and guarded by a population of Marowak as well as various dark-type pokemon. Ever since the city was turned into a wasteland, strange ghostly figures have appeared around the area, scaring off those who would venture further in. Surveys of the land were done by helicopter; they indicated that not only is the area a massive cemetery for people and pokemon alike, but that there was a large mausoleum structure in the center. No one has yet to venture into that building. Category:NPCs